caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
People
There are two ways to recruit people to join your caravan. The first method is by getting volunteers, who are limited in numbers and can only be obtained by doing missions. The second, more common method is recruiting mercenaries. In some towns, in particular the large ones, you can hire mercenaries to join your caravan on the condition of a weekly salary. If this salary is not paid then they will leave and stay at the nearest town. All recruited NPCs will fight with you in battle and can be controlled as well as equipped with whatever you see fit. NPCs will also increase max load but will consume food and water. They can also slow down your caravan if their speed is the lowest. Every NPC can be trained at school to increase their skills. Volunteers Volunteers are you, the main character, and other people who join your caravan as part of the story. They work for your caravan for no wages, unlike mercenaries. They do everything that you can do including fighting and carrying cargo but they can also go to schools like mercenaries. Some volunteers can be captured in battle and then recruited from being a prisoners but they would technically become mercenaries as you have to pay them wages this way. Spencer Rice *Stats: 3/4/5/10 *Noticeable Traits: Doctor Skill, Veterinarian Skill In order to recruit Spencer Rice, you will need to make the Drekar leave or destroy them. If you plan to destroy them, you will need to tell Spencer Rice that the Drekar are planning to leave or that they declined the negotiation. You cannot recruit Spencer Rice if too many Kivi warriors die during the attack. Olaf *Stats: 4/6/7/7 *Noticeable Traits: Sight Skill, Hunting Skill, Rifle Skill Olaf becomes available in the Storyline after he has been released from Cotton Fields. Samantha Stone *Stats: 6/8/7/7 *Noticeable Traits: Mechanic Skill Becomes available from playing on the Liberation Army's Storyline and successfully helping the Mikaze Rebellion and through correct dialogue. Sigurd *Stats: 4/3/10/7 *Noticeable Traits: Rifle Skill Becomes available after he presents the Regin's Gang Side-Mission. Lois *Stats: 4/8/6/7 *Noticeable Traits: Crossbow Skill, Sword Skill Becomes available if on good terms with Lois and Pullid Camp when searching for allies for the war against The Federation. Duval *Stats: 5/7/4/4 *Noticeable Traits: ?? A marauder captured by Alkubra Police that volunteered to join the police in exchange for forgiving him his sentence. Becomes available during the Qubba-Federation War as the player looks to recruit allies from Captain Mustaparta successfully through proper dialogue. Giuliano *Stats: 3/6/6/4 *Noticeable Traits: ?? A marauder captured by Alkubra Police that volunteered to join the police in exchange for forgiving him his sentence. Becomes available during the Qubba-Federation War as the player looks to recruit allies from Captain Mustaparta successfully through proper dialogue. Mercenaries Mercenaries are companions that are paid a weekly fee. Auto-payment is default, so as long as you have the cash, you should not worry about when to pay mercenaries. If you do not have enough cash to pay a mercenary, then you will receive a notification that they will leave your party at the next town. Mercenaries available for hire are different for each save, so if you find a desirable character in one save, you will most likely not find them in a different play-through. Mercenaries can be recruited several ways: # Hired from a town. Enter a town and click on hire people. A list of people will appear and clicking on their portrait will show all their stats and their price. Sometimes a town will not have any characters for hire, and you must either wait for some to appear or travel to a different town. Some character will refuse to work for you due to having a low relation with their faction. The people you can hire in a town change periodically, so if you really want a specific character, act quickly. # Free a prisoner or slave. Go to "Crew" in the caravan menu and find a slave or prisoner. Click free, and you may be given an option to hire them. If this option does not appear, you will need to raise their morale by giving them more rations, or better tasting rations (like lamb or goat, and not insects). To adjust their rations, go to "Supply" in the caravan menu. # If you engage a party that had slaves, you may choose to escort them to the next town. If you check "Crew" under the caravan menu, you may have the option of hiring them as mercenaries. You must hire them before you reach a town, otherwise they will become a part of the city's unemployed instead of a mercenary. Mercenary prices typically depend on what region they are recruited and their experience. Mercenaries recruited in the tribal region may cost less than 1,000 per week, while those in the Qubba region may be over 10,000 per week. Mercenaries with higher experience tend to be more expensive, while those with lower experience are cheaper. Their prices can also depend on their relation to you. Their relation depends on what faction they consider themselves a member, meaning if you are friendly with that faction, there price/week may be lower, while if that faction hates you, they may be very expensive or possibly even refuse to work for you. Mercenary salaries can be changed in the caravan menu under "Crew". The base salary paid for a mercenary is the salary that you initially agreed upon. Mercenaries receive morale improvements when given a raise. This can be especially useful when you are fighting a much larger or tougher foe, because AP increases with a higher morale. If you plan on avoiding enemy parties, you should pay the base salary, while if you become a raider, you may want to give all your mercenaries a raise. Base Mercenaries Base Mercenaries are special mercenaries that are usually 'named after actual users who have helped with the creation of ''Caravaneer 2, whether from beta testing or donations for the development of the game. They are hirable in certain towns, complete with fixed attributes and skills. They can never despawn from the hirable pool of people from their respective Towns unless dismissed after being hired. Alvin Sun *Stats: 3/7/5/5 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Botxo. Arsenity K *Stats: 5/8/4/3 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in Orth. Cameron Hale *Stats: 5/8/6/1 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in Fort Mitchell. Carlos Besga *Stats: 4/4/5/7 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Botxo. Chiva Guvera *Stats: 7/8/2/2 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Mikaze. Dr Jose Sans *Stats: 6/4/4/8 *Faction: The Federation *Special: Doctor Skill, First Aid Skill Recruitable in Toho Sands. FooFoo *Stats: 6/3/3/8 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in Orth. Joey Ang *Stats: 4/7/6/8 *Faction: Qubba Government Recruitable in Qubba. Lilith *Stats: 8/10/1/1 *Faction: Qubba Government *Special: Collecting Skill Recruitable in Qubba. Mimsy *Stats: 5/10/4/1 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Mimb. Neidy Dark Teng *Stats: 4/4/8/4 *Faction: Janubi Government Recruitable in Tifk. Neil Wiseman *Stats: 6/4/6/4 *Faction: Travellers Recruitable in Northway. Owl *Stats: 4/8/4/4 *Faction: Ozbet Government Recruitable in Ozbet. Ryan Krows *Stats: 4/3/9/4 *Faction: Alkubra Police Recruitable in New Serino. SlavesCategory:Characters There are different ways to obtain slaves. You can buy them, enslave your prisoners or take the slaves your defeated enemies were transporting. Owning slaves gives you slaver reputation that may be harmful for the story. This reputation can be reduced by freeing slaves. Slaves can carry weight, but they don't participate in battles. Temporary Members Temporary members are all those people who will automatically leave your caravan when certain conditions are met. These can be freed slaves or prisoners, dismissed mercenaries or somebody who temporarily accompanies you as part of the story. Temporary members may or may not participate in battles depending on the specific kind, but they are never controlled by you on the battlefield. Thum *Stats: 4/4/7/5 *Faction: Lintu A person from Lintu Camp that is sent with the player when Kukul agrees to help the player out with Drekar Camp via negotiations. He is armed with a Scimitar. Thum departs from the player once the player arrives at Drekar Camp. Then, he departs from the player's party and becomes succeptible to attack, both from Drekar Raiders, Rovers, and the Player's Caravan, who can capture and hire Thum. Lagertha *Stats: 4/4/7/5 *Faction: Pullid A member of Lois' Squad who aids the player in defeating Regin's Gang. She is armed with a Scimitar. Becomes ready to be attacked once she and the rest of the girls sent returns to Pullid Camp. She can then be hired as a mercenary if she is imprisoned. * Has a '''High Sword Skill Brienne *Stats: 9/3/5/3 *Faction: Pullid A member of Lois' Squad who aids the player in defeating Regin's Gang. She is armed with a Scimitar. Becomes ready to be attacked once she and the rest of the girls sent returns to Pullid Camp. She can then be hired as a mercenary if she is imprisoned. * Has a High Sword Skill Tauriel *Stats: 3/7/9/3 *Faction: Pullid A member of Lois' Squad who aids the player in defeating Regin's Gang. She is armed with a Crossbow. Becomes ready to be attacked once she and the rest of the girls sent returns to Pullid Camp. She can then be hired as a mercenary if she is imprisoned. * Has a High Crossbow Skill Unique Characters These characters are always in the game with preset stats and can be recruited into the player's Caravan. Lisa *Stats: 3/7/6/5 *Faction: Rovers One of the Rovers in Sigurd's Hut. She is armed with a Luger 08 with 2 9mm Parabellum LRN ammo (15 ammo in Hard Mode). Can join your Caravan by recruiting her when captured as a Prisoner. Buck *Stats: 6/4/7/3 *Faction: Rovers One of the Rovers in Sigurd's Hut. He is armed with melee weapon. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Chestnut *Stats: 7/4/6/2 *Faction: Rovers One of the Rovers in Sigurd's Hut. He is armed with melee weapon. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Kevin A. *Stats: 4/10/6/5 *Faction: Liberation Army A member of Liberation Army that works in the Alkubra region who can introduce the player with missions that would lead up to the Liberation Army storyline. He collects exotic weapons and helps introduce Pim. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. John Patson *Stats: 5/4/4/7 *Faction: Narizians Leader of the Narizian religion. Has issues with the Workforce Merchants and the Church of the Man of Zinc. Under specific decisions through dialogue, will set up the Narizian Colony settlement. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Leymar *Stats: 2/2/4/6 *Faction: ? "A man who knows cannabis", according Eliah. Teach Liberation Army workers about cannabis cultivation to start a plantation in former Winchester Hamlet and turn it into Hempton. Cannot actually join your Caravan as a mercenary. Rather, he joins temporarily as an Escorted person. Albert Fish *Stats: 4/5/8/5 *Faction: ? One of the cannibals that kidnaps people near Confusion. He is the only cannibal armed with a gun (Luger 08 with 30 9mm Parabellum LRN ammo) and wearing armor (Grey Vest). Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when captured as a Prisoner. Chairman Brass *Stats: 4/5/6/5 *Faction: ? The leader of your bunker. Puts the player through the task of finding Olaf. Can join your Caravan by recruiting him when made a Prisoner by dialogue exclusive to the Qubba Storyline. Emilia *Stats: 2/6/6/5 *Faction: ? A citizen in your bunker. Has a baby that was mutated by radiation. Initiates the side-quest of Emilia's Baby. Cannot actually join your Caravan as a mercenary. Rather, she joins temporarily as an Escorted person. Gallery Caravaneer Recruiting - Prisoner.PNG Caravaneer Recruiting - Escorted.PNG